


Testing Weird Love Spells

by therealtortilla



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Witchcraft, au in which magic is REAL, but otherwise everything else is the same, magical onions, rhett believes in magic, spell casting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: He wasn't sure how soon this love spell was supposed to take effect. He started to wonder if he'd done all the steps correctly, and a few times during work, he reread his scrunched up note that he kept in his pocket. Link did not regard him any differently today than he had yesterday, or the day before, or the last 34 years they'd known one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the GMMore "Testing Weird Love Spells."  
> This is my first dive into the Rhett and Link fandom. I hope I don't disappoint.

After leaving the GMM studio for the day, Rhett McLaughlin found himself pulling into a Whole Foods on his way home to buy a single onion.

 

Even as he held the onion in his hand in the produce aisle, he rolled his eyes at himself.

 

This was never going to work.

 

He set the onion back on the pile and turned to leave. Took one step. Sighed out loud. Turned around again and picked the onion back up.

 

He pulled into his driveway about fifteen minutes later and went straight to the backyard, clutching the plastic bag by his side, praying none of his kids were playing outside. He snatched a hand shovel from storage in the garage on his way and knelt by a soft patch of dirt just beside the back of the house near a rose bush.

He dug quickly, face turning red as he realized he was risking the possibility of being caught burying a whole onion in his backyard after work. He dug faster, trying to remind himself that he'd certainly been caught doing weirder stuff than this.

Once the hole was just big enough, he pulled the marker he'd brought with him out of his back pocket and wrote the name.

 

“Link Neal,” he whispered, studying the onion. He faltered, feeling embarrassed. “Link Neal,” he repeated a little louder. “Charles Lincoln Neal,” he added for good measure. Just to be sure. He chanted the name several times, quickly, and buried the onion. He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and read the hastily written phrase out loud, hoping it was the same words Ellie had told him earlier while recording. He finished, chanting Link's name a few times, and felt stupid. He stared at the patch of dirt beneath him.

Ellie had insisted that this spell was legit. That she'd done plenty of research. Rhett figured the only way he could know for sure was if he tested it privately, on someone who was unsuspecting. And of course he wouldn't choose another woman. He wouldn't do Jessie like that.

And if Link accidentally fell in love with him, well... they'd been in sillier predicaments. Rhett was sure they could find a psychic or witch to fix it all. Folk like that were a dime-a-dozen in the greater Los Angeles area.

Feeling content with himself, Rhett stood, bones in his legs creaking as he straightened. He was too old to be playing around with love spells.

And too old to be secretly hoping they worked.

 

 

Rhett sneaked out of the house at sundown later that day to water the onion. He chanted Link's name a few times under his breath before going back inside to join his family to watch Netflix and wind down for the night.

 

He heard Link's car pull into the drive as he finished watering the onion the next morning. They agreed to carpool today, and Rhett hurriedly set down the watering can and skirted around the side of the house to the driveway.

Link didn't notice him approach from the unusual direction. His face was buried in his phone. Rhett's phone buzzed in his pocket. He plucked it out to read Link's “I'm here,” text and smirked as he opened the door to get into Link's car.

 

 

He wasn't sure how soon this love spell was supposed to take effect. He started to wonder if he'd done all the steps correctly, and a few times during work, he reread his scrunched up note that he kept in his pocket. Link did not regard him any differently today than he had yesterday, or the day before, or the last 34 years they'd known one another.

 

“Hey,” Link said, studying his laptop as they sat in their office working on ideas sometime in the afternoon. “Happy Valentine's Day, Rhett.” A strange afterthought, and rather late in the day at that. It didn't mean anything. Link was just terrible at timing.

“Uh, yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, Link,” Rhett grumbled from his desk. He peeked over his computer to see the man sitting cross legged on the couch, thumb under his chin and index finger pressed to his lips. Link in deep thought.

He went back to focusing on writing. Closed the tab he had open on “Real Love Spells.”

 

He must have been lost in his work because he didn't hear or notice Link get up.

He was suddenly aware of the man again when he felt hands on his shoulders. Rhett inhaled quickly, startled, as Link's hands began working a gentle massage into his shoulders.

“What are you working on, sweetheart?”

Link's mouth was close to Rhett's ear. He could feel the moistness of Link's breath coat the back of his neck, and he tried not to visibly shiver.

“Uh... is this a segment I'm not aware of?” Rhett wondered, staring straight ahead, stone-faced. “Are there cameras hidden in the office?”

“What are you talking about, honey?” Link chuckled lightly, and his lips grazed the shell of his ear.

That was one of Rhett's spots. His body couldn't help but react by sending a wave of heat down south.

“Link? What's going on?”

“Just trying to make the love of my life feel good,” Link said lightly, working his thumbs into the lower part of Rhett's neck. God, that felt good. Rhett began to melt in Link's hands.

“Love of your life...,” Rhett repeatedly dumbly. The spell.... No shit. No _way_. He cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean, silly?” Link chuckled, and gently, he placed a kiss to Rhett's cheek.

 

The seated man felt his face redden. His hands froze on his keyboard and his mouth fell open.

“You...you love me?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah. I can't believe I never noticed it before,” Link laughed. “Shit, it's like it hit me all of a sudden. I just had this wave of happy, lovey feelings wash over me when I looked at you today. I had to come over here and make you feel appreciated. It's like the universe was, ah, I dunno, telling me to do it!”

“What about Christy?” Rhett asked, mouth dry.

“Who?”

Link was serious.

Fuck.

“Um, Link, I, uh.... I don't know how to tell you this, but um, well, you're not actually in love with me.”

Link giggled.

“Don't be ridiculous! Of course I love you!” Link pressed another, firmer kiss to Rhett's cheek, and a few more across the crown of his head. Rhett felt his stomach sinking. This had to be a joke. This had to be a segment. His eyes darted around the office for hidden cameras.

Link's hands slid from his neck around to his chest.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Link said, “Kiss me?”

“I, uh....”

Link didn't take 'no' for an answer, and spun Rhett's chair around so he could lean in and take what he wanted.

Rhett's face was fully red now, and he began to sweat. Link's lips were so soft, but the kiss was firm, purposeful. His best friend's scent and taste and warmth invaded every one of his senses. Rhett stared, wide eyed, as Link backed away, smiling dreamily.

 

This was not a segment.

 

Rhett was fully panicking now, thinking of a way he could Google “love potion remedies” without Link seeing.

“Hey, um, sweetie,” he tried, tongue heavy. “Let's work on a little more writing, ok? I promise I'll give you lots of attention in a few minutes.”

Link sighed, but backed away, still smiling, and bit his lip. Rhett tried not to think about how cute Link was when he looked at him that way. Now was not the time.

 

Once Link was placed on the couch again, Rhett hastily texted Ellie:

_Great idea for a post – Valentine's Day bit. Love spells gone wrong. Research LEGIT antidotes and get back to me in an hour. Forward to William. Loved what you guys did with yesterday's episode._

Rhett looked up and saw Link was doing anything but working. The man was gazing at him with the biggest damn heart eyes he'd ever seen.

His phone buzzed and he nearly had a heart attack. Ellie had already replied:

_On it.... Can't guarantee the legitimacy!_

Of course he wasn't about to admit to her, or ANYONE, that he'd been gullible enough to attempt a love spell by himself. Let alone with Link as his subject. Let alone once more that it had _been_ _legit_.

“Hey, Rhett,” Link called. “It's been a few minutes. Where's my attention?”

Link had stretched himself on the couch. A bit of his tanned stomach was peaking out underneath his shirt and Rhett tried not to stare.

He still wasn't fully convinced this was happening.

But if it was... who was he to not take advantage, right? All the years of pining, all the curiosity he shoved deep down inside and dared not share with anyone... he could try it with Link, right?

He pursed his lips, staring at Link's thin figure. He wouldn't go further than kissing. Anything more than that, well... it wasn't right. Link wasn't in the right state. He was under a... a spell.

 

Rhett nodded to himself and stood up from his desk with an air of finality. He approached Link, his limbs feeling heavy, and found a seat on the couch next to his best friend of over three decades. Link, who trusted him with every bone in his body. Link, who he'd been through everything with. Link, whose career was permanently entwined with his own. Link, who he loved... like a brother.

Sure, Link was handsome. That fact hadn't escaped his mind when he plotted his love spell experiment. He would never want someone he wasn't attracted to in some way to fall in love with him.

“Hey, baby,” Link grinned, sitting up and curling himself around Rhett's body. “Missed you while you were sitting over there.”

Rhett grimaced as Link tucked his head under his chin. The love spell was just that – a love spell. But not only was Link in love with him now, he seemed utterly enthralled and obsessed with his bigger friend.

Link's familiar scent drifted up from his hair and Rhett breathed it in, closing his eyes. It felt normal, somehow, to take this step with his friend. It's not as if they were never intimately close. Rhett placed his arm over Link's shoulders, and Link nestled even closer, sighing happily.

“You really love me, huh?” Rhett said softly, and found himself kissing the top of Link's head. Link's hair was thick, stiffened a bit by product. Rhett found he liked it.

“I think, deep down inside, I always have,” Link murmured. The smaller man's hand toyed with the collar of Rhett's shirt before journeying down his chest, belly, past Rhett's _belt_.

“Whoa-ho, there, brother,” Rhett gasped, placing his hand over Link's to slow him.

Link was not discouraged.

“I booked us reservations for dinner tonight,” he said proudly, and pressed his palm down. Rhett had already had a semi for a few minutes, if he was totally honest, and this certainly didn't help. His cock was growing and there was nothing he could do to hide it now.

“Dinner?”

“For Valentine's Day, silly.” Link tilted his head, leaned in and kissed Rhett for the second time on the lips. The bearded friend felt all the blood rush to his groin.

“Valentine's...,” Rhett repeated softly against Link's pliant lips, “Link, I've got plans with Jessie. And don't you have plans with Christy?”

“I canceled them,” Link announced proudly. He kissed Rhett again, and this time it was much less chaste. His lips parted and his wide, pink tongue darted out, and Rhett opened mouth automatically to receive it.

Rhett was getting dizzy. He was losing control in every way.

His interest in witchcraft and the arcane and dark arts threw him for an incredible loop. He never actually believed this would work.

“Link, I've got... I've got something to tell you,” he stammered, as Link climbed into his lap and straddled him.

“Later, sweetheart,” Link grinned, and the love evident in his eyes actually terrified Rhett.

Link's tongue was back in his mouth and the thin man was thrusting his hips in his lap when Rhett felt his phone buzz a couple of times. Maybe it was Ellie already. He reached down but instead of grasping his pocket he was met with Link's thigh. Link's muscled, flexing thigh.... Link's masculine....

Rhett tried to back away but Link only surged forward, leaving their mouths connected.

Link was a good kisser. Great, even. Possibly even amazing. Rhett blamed that fact for the straining boner in his skinny jeans.

“Link,” he tried again when the other man took a second to breathe, but unfortunately his attempt at sounding stern came out as a moan. That just edged Link further.

Oh God. Rhett was starting to feel like he was actually drowning.

Fuck it.

He'd tell Link he was under a love spell later.

He grasped Link's ass roughly, eliciting an otherworldly noise from the other man.

 

Deciding to assert his dominance and see how Link reacted, Rhett scooped the man up, and flipped them so that Link was on his back on the couch and he was on top.

“Yeah!” Link gasped, and he grasped the sides of Rhett's head and forced him to continue their kiss. Rhett kind of really liked doing this with someone as dominant as himself.

Link had spread his thighs to let Rhett in close, and Rhett's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his skull when he realized that Link was _straining_ against his pants zipper. He was not going to be able to stop at this rate.

 

A soft knock at the door to their office startled Rhett, and he moved faster than he ever had in his entire life to remove himself from his best friend and jump to his feet.

Stevie's calm voice came through the cracks of the door, and Rhett straightened himself up as he headed towards it. He rubbed his palms on his jeans, willing away his boner, and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

“Hey, Rhett,” she said, and paused a moment to look up at him with raised eyebrows. She carried a small stack of papers in her hands. “Here's some ideas that need your final approval. Um, am I interrupting something?”

“Great!” Rhett exclaimed, taking the papers a bit aggressively, “Huh? No, not interrupting anything at all.”

Stevie looked at him through squinted eyes and nodded.

“Yeah, sure,” she said amusedly, and Rhett glanced nervously behind himself to see that Link was smiling widely at them both from the couch, looking as disheveled as ever. “Well, I'll leave you two to...whatever it was you were doing.”

 

Rhett closed the door when she left, his heart thumping. Stevie knew. How did Stevie know? Was it that obvious?

He pulled his phone from his pocket, making no move to return to Link, and read the texts he'd gotten earlier. They were both from his wife.

_Jessie: Hey, sweetie! Can't wait for our fancy dinner tonight! Already have my outfit planned ;)_

The second text was a picture of Barbara laying on her back on the couch, paws splayed ridiculously in every direction.

 

Rhett hurriedly texted back: _See you soon, hottie. Love that pic!_

He glanced at the time on his phone. He still had about three hours before their dinner reservation. He looked up at Link, who was still smiling at him dreamily.

“Hey, um,” he said, walking back over to his friend. “We better not try anything like that in the studio again. We don't wanna get caught.”

Link laughed and said, “Who cares if we get caught?”

“It's not that, exactly,” Rhett quickly said, “I just don't want to set the wrong example for our employees. We don't want them to be fooling around during work, either, do we?”

Link nodded understandingly.

Rhett's phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down, expecting another text from Jessie, but it was Ellie.

 

_Found this website you should check out. Looks like these guys are local. AND LEGIT!_

 

Curious, Rhett opened the attached link and was greeted by flashing, scrolling letters that brought him back to what the internet was like back in 2005. He chuckled quietly to himself at the absurdity of it. It appeared to be a website of a coven of 'witches.' They did tarot and palm readings, cast spells, and had a store where they sold crystals and incense. Rhett had no clue how this was supposed to help.

 

 _Uh, thanks_ , he typed back to Ellie, feeling a bit disappointed.

 

 _Seriously, these people are legit!_ she replied seconds later. _4.8 stars on Yelp! Website says they fix spells gone awry!_

 

“Whatcha lookin' at over there?” Link asked curiously, standing up and walking over.

“Nothing,” Rhett said quickly, pocketing his phone. “Just a couple o' texts from Jessie.”

Jealousy was immediately evident on Link's face as he clenched his jaw and frowned.

“Of course,” his friend said, sounding disappointed. “Did you cancel plans with her yet?”

“Uhh,” Rhett said, then thought quickly. A love spell could be fixed within three hours, right? Heck, it took less than a day for it to work to begin with. “Hey, how about we go for a nice little scenic drive downtown before our dinner you planned for us?”

That perked Link up a bit.

“Yeah, sure! That sounds great. The restaurant I picked is downtown, too, so that's perfect!”

“Ok, sweetie,” Rhett said, packing on the charm as he leaned in and kissed Link on his puckered lips, still swollen from making out minutes ago. “Let's finish up here and head out!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at 3 am. I hope this is as good as delirious, sleep-deprived me believes it is. Happy Valentine's Day!

“Our reservation is in an hour,” Link reminded him for the second time as Rhett managed to find street parking with Link's car. “Where _are_ we?”

“Figured we could go for a walk,” Rhett explained, “Discuss our future together!”

“Oh. Okay. I just don't want to be late, though. It was hard to get that reservation last minute, and I don't want to lose it,” Link insisted as they got out of the car. “I thought we were going downtown. This place looks a little shady, brother.”

Rhett was pretty sure the address of this coven was worryingly close to Skid Row. Link made a move to hold Rhett's hand as they walked towards the shop, bright neon letters reading “Psychic” protruding out from above the door. It was between a Mexican restaurant and a boarded up cellular phone store. Rhett slipped his fingers out from Link's grip, making it look like he needed to scratch his beard.

“Hey,” he said, casual as can be as they approached the shop, “Let's check out this place!”

“Rhett,” Link laughed, “That's silly. These kinds of places are scams.”

“This one looks legit,” Rhett said, and Link looked up at him as if he had two heads.

“You don't actually believe... Rhett, what's going on?”

“I just wanna check it out, man, c'mon,” Rhett insisted, and this time he grabbed Link's hand and led him inside.

The door sounded a bell and Rhett swore they'd just walked into a movie set. This looked like every psychic shop he'd seen in a Hollywood production. It smelled musty, dry. It was covered from ceiling to floor in various strange artifacts, including but not limited to actual animal skulls. It was deafeningly quiet from the traffic outside. And it was dimly lit, with no one around.

Link let go of Rhett's hand to run his fingers along a few different crystals that were on display.

As if the stereotype couldn't get worse, a woman emerged from a back room, parting a sea of strung beads covering the doorway on her way out. She was dressed, as far as Rhett was concerned, completely normally in all black. And she was young and rather pretty.

“How can I help you?” she greeted warmly, a smile gracing her pale face as she slowly approached them. “Are you interested in our Tarot card readings? We have a two-for-fifty sale on right now.”

“We're just browsing,” Link said abruptly, now looking at some colorful scarves. “Rhett, maybe you can get Jessie one of these scarves as an apology for canceling on her tonight.”

Rhett cleared his throat.

“Actually,” he said, lowering his voice and leaning towards the girl, “I was wondering if you could help us.”

“Oh?” the employee said, “What can I do for you?”

“I was told this is the place to come to, uh, reverse spells....”

“Rhett, we really should get going,” Link interrupted, suddenly at Rhett's side again, tucking his arm into the larger man's.

“What kind of spell are we talking?” the girl asked. “I'm guessing a love spell, seeing as it's Valentine's Day.” She chuckled sweetly.

Link glared at her.

“Spell? What's going on, Rhett?” he asked, sounding very annoyed.

“Link, I tried to tell you earlier,” Rhett tried, then shook his head and looked back at the employee. “I accidentally cast a love spell yesterday and I need to undo it.”

“Rhett, c'mon. Stop wasting this young lady's time. You don't actually believe in this garbage.” The girl made a face and Link quickly added, “Er, sorry. We have dinner reservations and I don't want to be late!”

“No apology necessary,” the girl said. “Many don't take the art of magic seriously.” She turned to regard Rhett. “I take it this fine gentleman next to you was the object of your spell?”

“Uhh,” Rhett tried. “Yeah, I mean, I guess. I didn't think it'd actually work.”

“Rhett, what are you _talking_ about?” Link asked, dumbstruck.

“What kind of a spell did you use?” the woman asked, ignoring him.

“I, well, I sorta...buried an onion...in my backyard.”

“Ah, yes,” the woman said, nodding, making Rhett feel, for the first time that day, as if he wasn't batshit crazy. “That's a surprisingly potent one.”

“So, um, what do I gotta do to, uh, cure it?”

The woman laughed, then said, “Well, I'm happy to say that there is a very easy, and quite exciting cure for this particular spell!”

Rhett straightened up, relief washing over him.

“Really?”

“Yes!” she said. “All you have to do is consummate your love!”

Rhett choked on his own spit and started coughing. Link smacked him on the back a few times.

“I'm still so confused,” Link said. “Did you cast a _spell_ on me? Using that stupid onion spell from yesterday's _More_?”

“Oh, you haven't told him, have you?” the woman stated, worried. “Oh, goodness.”

“So, that's it? We just have to have sex?” Rhett coughed, regaining his composure.

“Perhaps easier said than done,” she replied, gazing at Link, who now looked incredibly angry.

“I can't _believe_ this!” Link sputtered, “How could I be so _stupid_? To think I _loved_ you? And it was all just a stupid joke to you!” His eyes were welling up and he broke away from Rhett, storming for the door.

“No, Link, wait!” Rhett said, taking off after him.

“Wait! I accept tips!” the woman called after him as Rhett chased Link outside.

Rhett was lucky to catch Link's arm outside the Mexican restaurant.

“Link! I'm sorry! I just wanted to see if it worked!” Rhett said, and Link continued walking without looking at him.

“How could you play with my emotions like that?” Link said, voice shaking. “I thought you were my friend!”

“Link, it's ok. We can make this stop! We just have to... we just gotta have sex! And then it'll all go away”

Rhett became painfully self aware when a homeless man gave him a strange look as they bustled by.

Link swung around suddenly and Rhett nearly bowled over him.

“What makes you think I would _possibly_ want to have sex with you? After what you did?” he shouted, gaining the attention of a few passersby and the absolute enthrallment of the homeless man.

“Tell him how you feel!” the homeless man cheered.

“Link, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-- I didn't think it would actually --”

“You know what, fuck you, man! You are supposed to be my best friend!” A few tears escaped Link's long lashes and ran down his cheeks. “How could you DO this?”

“Yeah, fuck you!” the homeless man cried. “Ya jerk!”

“Hey, shut up! No one asked you,” Rhett said over his shoulder, then turned back to his friend, clutching him by his wrists. “Link, please. Let me make this right.”

A weary Asian family skirted past them, not hiding their stares at the scene playing out on the sidewalk.

Link helplessly fell into Rhett's arms and began to sob.

“It just,” he choked, “It feels so real. Rhett, I just love you so much. More than anything in the _world!_ ”

“It's ok, baby,” Rhett cooed, holding Link as the smaller man shook against him. “Let's get out of here. I'm gonna fix this. Let's get dinner, ok? We still got those reservations!”

“I-I don't wanna anymore,” Link moaned.

“Ok. Alright. Let's get you home, then.”

Rhett rubbed Link's back comfortingly, glaring past him at anyone who stared too long.

“O-okay,” Link sputtered, and Rhett held the man close as they made the short walk back to their car.

Link was dangerously silent for the first five minutes of their drive. Rhett's anxiety was through the roof as he waited for the normally talkative man to say _anything at all_.

He wasn't driving in any particular direction at this point. He wasn't sure he could just leave Link alone at his place for the evening, not like this.

“You don't love me,” Link said softly, voice a rasp after crying earlier. “But I feel as though I really love you.” He looked over at Rhett, bottom lip trembling. “How could this be a spell if it feels so real? As though I've loved you my whole life?”

“Of course I love you, brother,” Rhett said, “You're my best friend ever. You're...you're more than that!”

“But not in the way I love you,” Link lamented, a few more tears escaping his lashes. “I thought... It's real, how I feel, Rhett. I don't understand.... How could a love spell actually work? How could a damn _onion_ make me feel this way?”

Rhett swallowed his joke about onions making Link cry and decided to be compassionate instead.

“Link, I didn't mean to hurt you like this. Just hear me out.” He paused, readying himself for what he was about to say.

“Now listen. This is how I honestly feel, ok?” He glanced over at his friend briefly to watch Link nod, and felt his heart break a little at the hurt in those familiar blue eyes. “Ok. Link? I love you. I love you so damn much, man. And I'm truly attracted to you. I think you are so handsome, and smart, and funny, and you're like, the perfect husband to Christy. And I'll be honest. I'm a bit jealous of her. I'm jealous that, at the end of the day, you go home to her. And not me.”

Rhett stopped for a second, swallowing hard. He dared to look back over at his best friend. Link was staring at him with his mouth agape.

“For a long time, I just figured I was jealous as a friend. But if I'm honest with myself, I'm jealous of Christy for more than just the time she gets to spend with you. And I didn't realize it til recently, when all I could think about was tryin' this stupid love spell and seeing if it could possibly work on you. And I was secretly hopin' it was goin' to. To see if we could finally be somethin'.”

“So what are you sayin'?” Link croaked.

“I'm sayin',” Rhett said, “That I love you, Link Neal.”

He looked over to see a shaky smile make its way up Link's lips.

“Really?”

Rhett nodded, smiling nervously.

Link bit his lip, and then released his full smile.

“I love you, too, Rhett!” he exclaimed happily.

 

They drove in silence, holding hands, and after a while Link spoke again.

“Christy's not home,” he said softly. “She got mad I canceled plans and went over her friend's with the kids. What do you say we... we end this spell, eh? Consummate our love?”

“But that means you won't be in love with me anymore,” Rhett said. “Is...is that what you really want?”

Link laughed. “Rhett! Just because some dinky spell worked on me doesn't mean my love isn't real! If anything, it'll make us both feel better when we realize our love is natural, and not due to some onion!”

Rhett turned onto the highway, feeling his heart starting to race as he realized they were only five minutes out from Link's home.

“Hey, man. I'm gonna still be in love with you, spell or no spell!” Link said confidently. He squeezed Rhett's hand. “It's always been in me. Deep down. The spell just pulled it out!”

Rhett forced a smile onto his lips.

“You think so?”

“Yeah!” Link said.

 

Rhett began thinking about his inexperience in this department the moment they entered Link's empty home together. Now he was starting to worry he wouldn't be impressive, or that he would hurt Link. What positions would they try? What if Link wanted to be on top? Did Link have lube? Did they have to do anal for the spell to end, or would a couple of handies do?

He was wracked with nerves by the time they entered Link's bedroom that he shared with his wife.

“Should we...should we do it here?” he wondered aloud.

“Yeah,” Link said, shrugging. “Why not?”

“You know,” Rhett said, gaining a bit of confidence and pulling Link into his arms. “I always pictured our first time to be more planned out. Rose petals on the bed. A warm bubble bath with candles. Some champagne.”

“Really?” Link wondered. “I always pictured it to be fast, hurried, and rough, with you bending me over the GMM desk while the cameras rolled.”

Well, Rhett's cock was hard.

“Damn, Link,” he said, “I never pictured you to be a dirty little slut.”

Link jutted his chin up and grinned lecherously.

“And here I was, never thinking you'd pictured me at all! But it seems you're quite the romantic.”

Rhett met his lips roughly, effectively ending the conversation there, and backed Link into the bed. Link's legs buckled as they hit the side of the bed and he fell, pulling Rhett after him.

They kissed desperately, running their hands over the parts of their bodies they'd never quite been able to explore during all their years of friendship. And within minutes both were naked and writhing, touching, rubbing.

“Oh, God,” Rhett exclaimed. Link snaked his way down to Rhett's hard cock, trailing Rhett's stomach with kisses. When he made it to his prize, Link opened his lips and took Rhett in.

Rhett was elevated. He was in heaven. Link was his saving grace.

He strung his fingers into Link's salt and pepper hair, guiding but not forcing the man's movements.

“Oh, Link,” he whined, “you're sooo good, baby.”

Link licked a few stripes around Rhett's cock and sat up, grinning proudly.

“That's the first blowjob I've ever given!” he announced.

“Well, you did a fine job, brother,” Rhett said, stretching his arms behind his head and resting languidly, his body for the taking. “Heck, you could keep goin' if you want!”

“We need to consummate, remember?” Link said, and Rhett grinned up at him.

“We do, don't we?” Rhett sat up, and opened the bedside table, glancing inside for lube. “Why don't you make your pretty little self comfortable, Link?”

Link lay down and shimmied up til his head was resting comfortably on a stack of pillows. Rhett successfully found lube and stationed himself between Link's thighs, admiring the sight before him.

“Never thought I'd ever see you in this way,” he said lovingly. He placed a good sized dollop of lube on his index and middle finger and held it up for Link to see. “This gonna be ok?”

Link nodded, biting his lip.

Gently, slowly, Rhett pried at his best friend's opening, desperately not wanting to hurt the man. But soon Link was begging, wanton, and sweating as he rocked his hips against Rhett's fingers, and the bigger man decided he was ready.

 

Link was tight, and Rhett wasn't ready for it.

He pushed in gently, allowing Link to adjust to the sensation before beginning a rhythmic thrust. And then Link began to moan.

“Ohh, Rhett. Oh my gosh. Rhett, I love you so much, oh God!”

This was Link's voice in the throws of ecstasy. This was Link's body, Link's scent. This wasn't Jessie. This wasn't another woman. This was his best friend. This was Link. And Rhett couldn't believe it.

Link continued to exclaim his love and appreciation.

“Shit, Link, you keep up those noises and I'm gonna--”

Link grasped Rhett and pulled him down for a searing kiss, which in turn made the heat inside Rhett absolutely burn. Feeling suddenly feral, he humped Link hard and fast, keeping their mouths locked together, making Link produce desperate noises into his lips.

Link broke away to gasp, and Rhett pinned him down, hips moving on their own accord as his orgasm drew near.

“Link, I'm gonna...,” he started, but he was unable to say another word as the feeling ripped into him, filling him from head to toe. His cries mixed with Link's and he squeezed his eyes shut despite being pretty sure he'd blacked out by now. Wave after wave of pleasure riveted his body, and he almost thought it would never end. He fucked every last drop into Link and collapsed on him, shaking with each after shock.

“Wow,” Link gasped. Their heavy breaths were the only noise in the room as they regained their composure.

The wetness against Rhett's stomach told him that Link had cum, too. He grinned proudly at the thought that Link hadn't even touched himself. He'd cum solely from Rhett's cock.

A buzzing phone startled him, and gingerly he pulled away from Link before leaping off the bed and rummaging through his pile of clothes for his phone.

“Shit,” he said, realizing the time, “Shit, Jessie, shit!”

He answered the call and heard his wife's sweet, unassuming voice as he was flooded with guilt.

“Hey, baby,” she greeted. “Just wanted to make sure you were still on your way to the restaurant. You didn't reply to my last few texts and I wasn't sure if you were running late or not.”

“Sorry, Jessie,” Rhett said, trying to mask his breathlessness from his endeavor of seconds ago. “I'm just about to catch an Uber from the studio. I should be on time. I'll see you there, ok?”

“Okay, baby,” she replied. “See you in a bit. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Rhett said, and hung up before yanking his clothes on. He tossed Link his phone. “Can you order the Uber for me? I have it all set up with the address and everything, just gotta send it through,” he said.

Link picked up the phone quietly and did as told while Rhett hurried to the en suite bathroom to clean up.

When he came out, Link informed him that the Uber was exactly two minutes away.

“Thanks, brother,” Rhett said, taking back his phone and pocketing it. Link had gotten dressed and wasn't making eye contact. Or responding.

“You alright?” Rhett tried as Link turned away from him. “I didn't...I didn't hurt you, did I? It sounded like... I thought you were enjoying it.”

“It was, uh. It was fine dude.” Link spoke over his shoulder as he checked his own phone. “Hey, have fun with Jessie. I'm gonna give Christy a call. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Rhett stood for a moment, feeling awkward for having expected a little bit more romantic of a good bye. “Ok. Well, I'll lock the door after myself, then.”

 

 

Dinner went well. Jessie was contented with the romance of their usual restaurant and when they got home that evening, she showered and went straight to bed.

 

He decided to check on Link as he sat next to his son on the couch, watching cartoons.

_I really enjoyed earlier –_ No. He deleted it and tried again:

_Make it up to Christy?_

He didn't get a response until a few hours later.

_Link: Yeah. We're good._

He didn't hear from Link again until the next day when he was due to pick Link up for work.

 

“Hey, man,” he greeted, friendly as could be, as Link slipped into the passenger seat. He smelled of his usual cologne and soap, but today, it was dizzying. Rhett felt his cock stir as flashbacks of the previous evening hit him. Link's moans. His beautiful, thin, muscled body stretched out beneath him. His repeated cries of, _“Oh God, Rhett, fuck, I love you! I love you!”_

“Hey,” Link greeted. “Um. We should probably talk about yesterday.”

The man stared straight ahead, gripping his coffee mug so hard his knuckles were white.

“Yeah. Yeah, let's talk,” Rhett said, feeling his stomach drop as he backed out of the driveway and began their commute.

It wasn't til they were already halfway to the studio that Link finally spoke again.

“That wasn't cool,” he said firmly. “You really fucked with my head. I don't know what you did to me, but Rhett, you really broke our trust with that...with that _spell_.”

Link laughed, but it was humorless. Rhett began to feel scared.

Link looked over, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Be honest,” he said, and Rhett found himself gasping for air. “Did you _drug_ me?”

“Drug you?!” Rhett exclaimed. “Link, no! I would never do--”

“Well then how do you explain what happened yesterday?” Link was beginning to shout. “How do you explain me cheating on my wife?!”

“It wasn't like that! It was – you don't remember? The spell, with the onion! It worked!”

“Bullshit,” Link snarled. “Pull over. Pull over for a second, man. I'm freaking out.”

“I'm freaking out, too!” Rhett replied, shaking as he pulled into the shoulder of the road and parked.

Before Link could speak again, Rhett hurried to say what was on his mind.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! It was just some stupid fantasy in my head! I got curious and desperate, hoping it would work, but I didn't really think it would! I didn't think it would end up like this, with you – with you hating me!”

“You wanted it to work? You wanted me to fall in love with you?” Link asked, and Rhett held onto the steering wheel for dear life, afraid to make eye contact.

“I – you don't remember what I said to you yesterday?” Rhett choked out.

Link was silent.

“I told you I love you, man,” Rhett said, to the cruise control button on his steering wheel.

“And...and you meant it?”

“Well, yeah. Shit. I wouldn't have said that for kicks, Link.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Rhett listened to the cars passing by but didn't look up. He waited.

“Well, I guess I...,” Link said, then stopped. “I mean I don't guess, I know. I know I love you, too, Rhett.”

Rhett relaxed but only slightly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He felt Link's hand on his chin. He glanced over, and his eyes were greeted with the ocean. Link's blue eyes were watery but impassioned. And he was so close.

“Can I...?” Rhett asked shyly.

Link nodded.

Rhett closed the gap between him and kissed softly, sweetly. Something within him burst as he realized that this whole time, he never needed a stupid love spell to admit his feelings to Link. And he never needed a love spell to make Link love him to begin with.

It had been within them the whole time.

Rhett was quivering by the time they broke apart, a smile threatening to overtake his whole face.

“Wow, Link... I never thought--”

“It worked!” Link exclaimed unexpectedly.

Rhett raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Look, the other stupid spell worked, too!” Link said, rushing to explain.

He pulled the lid off of his coffee and shoved it under Rhett's face. The bigger man was assaulted by the strong scent of potpourri.

Rhett backed away and looked down, seeing the cinnamon sticks and rose petals poking out of the mug.

“Link...Jesus, Link,” he stammered.

“Magic is _real_ , Rhett!” Link said exuberantly. “Imagine the _possibilities_! I did the kissing spell, and it made you kiss me!”

Rhett smiled at his friend.

“Yeah. Yeah, it was the spell that did it,” he said playfully.

Link set down the mug and pulled Rhett in.

When their lips connected again, Rhett could only think one thing.

_Magic_ is _real_.

 

 


End file.
